


We Need to Talk

by Megara_The_Jedi_14



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_The_Jedi_14/pseuds/Megara_The_Jedi_14
Summary: The aftermath of the car accident if Annie wasn't in the car. Ty has realized a lot of things tonight, starting with his feelings for Annie.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Tyler Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	We Need to Talk

Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, Tyler Townsend was struggling to not think the worst of what could happen to Kyle, his little brother. And when he isn’t thinking the worst, his mind kept repeating the last words he heard his brother say.

“Quit ignoring me!”

Tyler didn’t think that he was ignoring him. He just had a lot going on with their parents’ divorce, baseball, and relationships. Especially with Annie. Tyler looked across the waiting room to see her sitting with Aunt Helen and Aunt Dana Sue. She was still wearing her dress from prom, but had taken her hair down. The blue of her prom dress complimented her dark hair and eyes. Annie looked beautiful. 

It felt as if Tyler was looking at her for the first time.

He had spent the last few weeks reflecting on his emotions and his relationships with both CeCe and Annie.

After Annie got drunk and kissed him, Tyler spent a long time thinking about the relationship while talking to CeCe, who seemed very interested in him. 

CeCe and him never confirmed their relationship. It was just widely known that they were “talking,” which in today’s standards, meant that they were technically dating. 

CeCe then asked him to prom, in front of everyone and Coach Maddox said to give an answer, he said yes, even though he didn’t really feel like going to prom in the first place. 

And then Annie showed up. At first, Ty didn’t think that she was invited and he quickly learned that Simon asked her. Every time he saw her at prom, whether it was dancing with Simon, hanging onto him, or just being near him, Tyler felt a feeling that he didn’t know how to describe. However, when he saw her smiling or laughing, he felt elated. 

They kept glancing at each other at the after-party while they were dancing with their respective partners. And then, the incident with Kyle and and the car accident, there hasn’t been much time to even think about anything. 

Tyler understood why Annie was mad about her voice message getting out. He knew he should’ve talked to her in the first place. And that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Tyler got up and crossed the room and stood in front of Annie, Aunt Helen, and Aunt Dana Sue. All three of them looked up at him, trying to mentally guess why he was over here.  
“Annie, we need to talk.”

Annie looked at both Aunt Helen and her mom before nodding. She got up. “I’ll be back, Mom.”

The two of them walked to an area of the waiting room that wasn’t filled with family members and friends for privacy. 

Tyler took a deep breath before saying, “Look, I know that you aren’t my biggest fan right now, but I want to apologize for how I have been behaving. With everything.”

“Ty-” Annie started before Tyler interrupted.

“I know that I should’ve talked to you about the message when I saw you at church, but I didn’t know how to express my feelings or how to start the conversation.” Ty paused for a moment, waiting for her talk.

Annie exhaled and said, “You’re right. You should’ve talked to me instead of Gabe.”

Tyler nodded. “You’re right. I-I messed up. Badly.”

Annie “Why didn’t you ever talk to me? It’s not like I would’ve been mean or anything.”

“I never felt confident enough to confront you, your feelings, or my feelings, for that matter,” Tyler stated. “Also, after our fight, I felt that you didn’t want to talk to me at all.”

“Only for a little while,” Annie said. “However, you started spending more time with CeCe and I wasn’t going to get in the middle of that.”

Tyler only nodded.

“Wait, you mentioned your feelings. What are your feelings?” Annie asked quietly.

Ty breathed in deeply before saying. “I think I really like you. In more than a friend sort of way.”

Annie looked at him, shocked. “Wait, what?”

Ty chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve spent the past few weeks thinking about us and me and CeCe. Then, you started avoiding me, which you were right to do after everything, so I couldn’t talk to you about it at all.”

When Annie didn’t respond, Tyler continued, “When CeCe went off of script at the mock trial, I noticed that you didn’t look comfortable and I didn’t like the way CeCe was treating you.”

“When she asked to me to prom, I couldn’t say no, especially with her grand gesture. I was thinking about asking you before I decided about not going, but CeCe beat me to it.”

Annie thought for a second, “What would’ve you done if you asked me?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I never got around to thinking about it.”

“Just to let you know, I probably would’ve said yes.” Annie smiled at him.

Tyler laughed and felt relieved. “I really want to give us a chance, if that’s okay with you?”

“I would like that,” Annie said. 

Tyler quickly leaned down and kissed her, surprising Annie this time, who quickly reciprocated.

After breaking apart for air and being quiet for a moment, Annie asked, “What does this make us?”

Before Tyler could respond, the doctor came into the room.

“Is Kyle Townsend’s family here?” 

Tyler quickly looked at Annie and smiled. “We’ll figure it out soon. Let’s find out about Kyle.”


End file.
